Twisted Essence of Love
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have twisted lives. What happened to them?
1. The Memories

Twisted Essence of Love

**Summary: Kagome is living with Kohaku and Sango. Something happened to her. Two twisted lives might just collide.**

**Age: Kagome 17, Sango 17, Inuyasha 18, Miroku 18, Kikyou 18, Rin 20, Sesshoumaru 23, Kohaku 23, Souta 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I do own season 1 and 2 on DVD and the first 4 movies!**

**They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Twisted Essence of Love**

**Chapter One**

_:Knock::Knock:_ Someone with long flowing raven hair opened the door only for shy chocolate to meet brazen gold. The owner of the gold eyes said, "Oh, hey Kagome, why are you over here? I know Sango is out on a date with Miroku. Are you hanging out with Kohaku?" He finished observantly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and answered, "Oh ya, hi. Umm… I'm here because-."

Kohaku walked into the room and cut her off by saying, "Hey Inuyasha. What's up?"

Kagome gave Kohaku a look of gratitude for saving her and he smiled at her. Inuyasha saw this exchange and asked, perplexed, "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome looked at Kohaku, eyes silently pleading to not let Inuyasha know. Kohaku saw her look but shook his head, knowing that they couldn't hide this from Inuyasha anymore. Kagome gave an audible sigh and said, "Okay Inuyasha. You can't tell because we don't want anyone else to know." Inuyasha nodded, Kagome continued, "I am living over here because my mom died." Her eyes started tearing up as she remembered the cause and the moment. _'That dirty, kniving person!!!! That was blackmail! How could he do that to me and Souta? We have already lost so much. He knows that. How could he?'_

Kohaku and Inuyasha saw her eyes cloud and become teary. Kohaku walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. One solitary crystal drop fell out of her eyes and she took a deep breath and continued, "Souta and I didn't have anywhere to stay so we asked our closest friends. I asked Sango and Souta asked Shippou and they said we could stay. Sango helped me through it all. She knows exactly what happened and how hard it was for me. She was the shoulder I had to cry on.

"I am thankful she and Kohaku let me stay here. I would have had no where else."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You would always have my house."

Kagome looked at him with gratitude in her eyes and said, "Thank you for that Inuyasha. I will remember that."

Inuyasha nodded and gulped before saying, "Did she die because of what Hojo did to her?" Kagome and Kohaku stared at Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

All of their minds flashed back to that night.

_ Flashback_

_"Happy Fourth of July, Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango hugged her and said the same back. _

_They were at the Fourth of July party at Inuyasha's house and they were the first ones there because they had to help set up. Inuyasha walked up and poured confetti on the two girls' heads. They looked at him in surprise and laughed. Kagome said, "Happy Fourth of July, Inuyasha!" She hugged him and he returned the gesture. _

_When Sango saw that gesture she immediately thought, _'Kagome and Inuyasha would be a great couple. Whoa, where did that thought come from? We have known each other forever! How can I think this now?'

_Inuyasha turned to Sango and said, "Happy Fourth of July, Sango!"_

_She looked at him and laughed while managing to say, "You too, Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha wondered what she was laughing at and soon found out when Kagome stood behind him and dumped a whole bucket of confetti on him with Miroku's help. Rin walked out and saw Inuyasha all sparkly and immediately broke out into peals of laughter. She was literally rolling on the floor. Sesshoumaru just chuckled slightly at his brother. Miroku was clutching his sides. While Kagome stood there smiling innocently, and Sango was trying to hold her mirth in and failing miserably._

_Inuyasha turned his sparkly self around to face Kagome and said, "Oh, so this is why you and Sango weren't mad when I did this to you." Kagome nodded cheekily and smiled at Sango, who by now was on the ground laughing, unable to control herself any longer. Inuyasha just smiled evilly and looked back to Kagome who was still smiling. Inuyasha continued, "Well then if you did this to me it means we are even, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well then," he said, starting to walk towards her, "we are not even until I catch you and tickle you, right?" Kagome nodded and then stopped in mid-nod and stared at Inuyasha, her eyes widening. _

_His smile started to look very menacing to Kagome and she took off running. Inuyasha jogged after her making sure he didn't exert his full hanyou speed. He was catching up to her. When he caught up to her he tackled her to the ground and said, "Gotcha, now, what was after this? Oh right, TICKLE TIME!!!" _

_Kagome shrieked with laughter and Inuyasha smiled as his fingers attacked her sides. Kagome was wiggling around on the floor trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip. _**(A/N I know that some of the characters are OOC but this IS my story and most of them ARE softer. This is AU AND 500 years in the future. They won't have to defend themselves all the time. They are also REALLY CLOSE friends.)**

_Kagome kept wiggling around until his fingers ceased their movement. She looked up at him, confused. She, then, looked around wondering what stopped the tickling. She also noticed that her friends had stopped talking and laughing. Then she spotted the source of the abrupt silence._

_A girl with raven hair stood in a skimpy shirt that barely concealed herself and a very short miniskirt. She walked over to the sun-eyed and the ebony haired duo. When she reached them, she smiled, flirtingly, then she started to play with her hair in what she thought was the sexiest way ever. _

_Inuyasha helped Kagome up when Kikyou approached them. He held her hand and pulled her close to his body. Kagome leaned into his touch. Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. She just smiled back._

_"What are _**you**_doing here?" He said, biting back the vengeance in his words. _

_Kikyou just smiled and said, "I heard you were having a party, Inuyasha, baby, and I wondered why you didn't invite me, so I just thought it was a mistake and saved the trouble of calling."_

_Kagome was almost not able to control herself in front of this whore. That is one of the reasons Inuyasha made sure he had a firm grip on her hand at all times._

_"You are not invited," Kagome said, barely able to restrain herself from jumping on the slut and hurting her._

_Inuyasha nodded in agreement and continued Kagome's statement, "Leave now. You are not welcome here, nor are you ever welcome again, after what happened." Inuyasha smelt salt, tears from Kagome. He knew that scent well now. _'Oh shit, she is crying, what do I do? We need Kikyou to leave now! Kagome will be sad all night unless we get Kikyou out.'

_Inuyasha sent a glance to his brother, Sesshoumaru, to come and help get rid of this whore. Sesshoumaru, with his sharp eyesight caught the glance his younger half brother was sending him and he saw Kikyou and immediately walked over to the trio. _

_Kikyou was thinking how crafty she was to get here and how Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone kick her out. _'Oh Inuyasha wont kick me out! He loves me, like I love him! We will get married, if only he will stop feeling sorry for losers like Kagome Higurashi! I can't believe after all I did he still hangs out with her! How can he! They are almost mortal enemies!'_ Kikyou's attention was redirected to Kagome and Inuyasha. She saw how he was holding her hand and how she was staring into the distance, probably thinking._

_Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru approaching, all she could think about was what Kikyou did to her and her family, and all the pain she caused, by her selfish actions to get Inuyasha. They didn't work. _'I can't believe her! Well actually I can! I know she would stoop that low, but I didn't know she could pull something of that extent off.'_ Tears started clouding Kagome's vision. She was biting her lip trying to hold back her anger and remorse. Kikyou used to be her best friend when she was little. Both girls went to Miko School together and they quickly became friends because of their similar looks and similar power._

_**They soon came to know everything about one another and they knew how to make each other mad and happy. When they were in the 5th grade Kikyou met Inuyasha. She immediately started to like him and thy all became friends. Kagome quickly united Miroku and Sango with Kikyou. **_

**_Then one day after school in the 8th grade Kagome caught Kikyou kissing Hojo, a boy who had liked Kagome since they were young, but Kagome didn't care about that. Kikyou was going out with Inuyasha! So Kikyou was cheating on him. Kagome took out her cell phone and started taping Kikyou and Hojo kissing on her phone. A few minutes later Kagome's phone rang and Kikyou leapt up and turned to face the spy. _**

_**Kikyou started coming towards Kagome and Kagome knew she was in trouble. Kagome started backing up. Kikyou captured her in a ball of miko energy. Kagome's fingers worked quickly. Her phone was already open and she dialed Inuyasha's number. Kikyou noticed nothing. Kagome felt her phone stop ringing and she knew Inuyasha had picked up. Inuyasha asked, "Hello?" Kagome could feel what he said by the vibrations in her phone. She had to let him know where she was. She needed him to come and save her**_

**_Kagome knew that with her imprisoned Kikyou could do anything to her. She started talking to Kikyou, in hopes of distract her while Inuyasha figured out where they were and so that she could prolong the hurt Kikyou was surely going to give her. Kagome asked Kikyou, "Kikyou, why are you here _after_ school on the playground behind school kissing Hojo?" Kagome felt Inuyasha say okay, she knew he was coming. He hung up the phone and she shut her phone. _**

_**Kikyou just looked at Kagome and said, "I am here because Inuyasha can't give me everything I want. Hojo can. Inuyasha is still cuter though so I will keep him around, but if you tell anyone about this Kaggie, you will be in grave danger." Kagome knew that Inuyasha lived only a few blocks from school, and she knew he was a hanyou. He didn't know she knew, but she did. She knew it wouldn't take him long to get there. She sighed in relief when she saw him jump into a tree and wait there. **_

_**She asked Kikyou, "Kikyou who will you marry? Inuyasha or Hojo, who you are cheating on Inuyasha with?" **_

_**Kikyou looked suspiciously at her friend and said, "I don't know I will marry whichever is richer." Kagome saw Inuyasha jump down from the tree with a confused look on his face. Then a look of dawning realization came over his features. She sent him an apologetic look and he smiled at her. **_

_**For now her secret of being a miko was safe, Kikyou's however was not. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and faced her supposed boyfriend. She smiled when she saw him and she tried to hug him, but he dodged her touch. Kikyou frowned a little and tried again. Again he moved out of the way, she asked, "Inu baby, what is wrong?" **_

**_He just seemed to smile and said, "Kikyou, let Kagome out…NOW!" Kikyou seemed frightened and released her spell on Kagome. Kagome jumped away from the area she was in and started running towards Inuyasha. Now that Kagome was safely in Inuyasha's arms he turned back to Kikyou. He continued, "I am upset because you cheated on me, you imprisoned my best friend in a bubble of miko energy, and you easily could have killed her, and you are a whore. Anything else I didn't mention?" _**

**_Kikyou just stared at Inuyasha in shock and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally she found her whiny voice and said, "No I didn't cheat on you, that bitch Higurashi is lying to you." _**

**_Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and laughed and said, "Do you think I would believe you after what I just heard from your lips? No I don't think so." Kagome tapped his hand and he looked at her, "Besides, Kagome has proof, don't you Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and flipped open her cell phone. She went to the video section and looked through her videos until she got to the ones of Kikyou and Hojo kissing. She showed Inuyasha and Inuyasha inclined it towards Kikyou, so she could see. _**

**_Kikyou knew she was had just gotten caught. She glared at Kagome and turned around, "Well then, I guess we are breaking up Inuyasha, you were never worth it anyways." Kagome felt her blood boil as she looked at Kikyou. She started to move towards her when Kikyou spun around and placed a hand to Kagome's forehead. Kagome immediately stopped moving and she started to scream. Her face twisted in terror. Kikyou's eyes were closed and all Inuyasha could do was watch Kagome and Kikyou, frozen to his spot. After a few seconds he jumped into action and slapped Kikyou's hand away from Kagome. He then caught Kagome's body as it fell limp from Kikyou's hands. _**

**A/N Okay, this is a new fic! I will try to update so much faster, I already have the second chapter written. I am working on the third. I give all title credit to Wolf Blossom, because like a good nee-chan she helped me because I couldn't think of anything. So thank you!!! Well I hope you all enjoy! Review! You will be in my thank you's if you do!**


	2. Fun in the Sun

Twisted Essence of Love

**Summary: Kagome is living with Kohaku and Sango. Something happened to her, I wonder what. Two totally twisted lives might collide.**

**Age: Kagome 17, Sango 17, Inuyasha 18, Miroku 18, Kikyou 18, Rin 20, Sesshoumaru 23, Kohaku 23, Souta 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I do own season 1 and 2 on DVD and the first 4 movies!!!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (Etc: hanyou, youkai, miko, monk…)**

**Twisted Essence of Love**

**Chapter Two**

**_Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and laughed and said, "Do you think I would believe you after what I just heard from _your_ lips? No I don't think so." Kagome tapped his hand and he looked at her, understanding her message. "Besides, Kagome has proof, don't you Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and flipped open her cell phone. She went to the video section and looked through her videos until she got to the ones of Kikyou and Hojo kissing. She showed Inuyasha and Inuyasha inclined it towards Kikyou, so she could see._**

**_Kikyou knew she had just gotten caught. She glared at Kagome and turned around, "Well then, I guess we are breaking up Inuyasha, you were never worth it anyways." Kagome felt her blood boil as she looked at Kikyou. She started to move towards her when Kikyou spun around and placed her hand to Kagome's forehead. Kagome immediately stopped moving and she started to scream. Her face was twisted in terror. Kikyou's eyes were closed and all Inuyasha could do was watch Kagome and Kikyou, frozen to his spot. After a few seconds he jolted himself into action and slapped Kikyou's hand away from Kagome. He then caught Kagome's body ad it fell, limp, from Kikyou's hand._**

**_Inuyasha spoke, "I never want to see you again, you dirty whore! Leave us alone forever! I don't want to hear from you _again_!" With those words Inuyasha turned and jumped off towards his house. He immediately brought Kagome into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. _**

_**He called for the demon doctor residing in his house. The doctor was there within a minute. He wordlessly got to work on Kagome. He checked her vitals and saw that she was indeed good. Then he placed his hand on her forehead and held it there for a minute. The doctor then turned to Inuyasha and said, "She is scared, she needs someone comforting to release her from her sphere of fear. She needs you. Please put your hand on her head and call out to her. You can do it because of your youki. I have faith in you, you can do it." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's forehead and he started calling out to her. When the doctor saw this he smiled slightly and took his leave. Thinking, 'I will tell him one day, what he has just done to Ms. Kagome.' **_

_**Inuyasha still had his hand on her forehead and his mind whispered to her, hoping it would reach her, "Kagome I need you, come back to me, you are my best friend! I need you with me now, Kikyou is gone forever, don't worry about her. You will be safe now. Just please come back to me." He felt a quiver of motion beneath his hand and he opened his eyes, to look at his best friend. He immediately brought her body close to his in a hug and she smiled.**_

_**She said to him, "I am so sorry you had to find out like that. Thank you so much for saving me Yashie, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." She snuggled into his chest and he just looked down at the raven haired beauty he had on his lap.**_

_**They were content like that and Inuyasha called Kagome's family to let them know that she was spending the night at his house.**_

**_The next day at school Kikyou gave Kagome a full forced glare and stomped off. If looks could kill, Kagome would have still felt it in the afterlife. No one had really bothered to talk to her since then. Of course she still pursued Inuyasha, but not much contact was made._**

END FLASHBACK

_Kagome was broken out of her memories by Inuyasha. Inuyasha sensed the change in her as her memories came in and out of her mind and he grasped her hand a little bit tighter. Then he squeezed it and she squeezed back. Sesshoumaru had arrived by now. He stood on the other side of Kagome and grasped her shoulder. _

_Kagome looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Sesshoumaru, she smiled slightly at him and he smile back. He sent her a wink and said to Kikyou sternly, "You are not welcomed here! Leave now and if we ever see you on our property again we will have to take some drastic measures."_

_The anger in his voice made Kikyou jump and start moving towards the exit. She was running in her little clothes that are about two sizes to small. When she got to the exit she turned and blew a kiss towards Inuyasha, then she ran off. '_Oh I am going to get him. My beloved Inuyasha! I will one day get him! He will be mine, not that bitch's! Kagome will not triumph over me.'

_Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled gratefully. He smiled and winked and said, "We still have things to be prepared. Both of you get to work!"_

_Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smiled. They set off to do their various tasks. Kagome did streamers with Sango and Rin, and Inuyasha and Miroku were in charge of food, while Sesshoumaru and Kohaku supervised and did confetti. _**(OMG can you see Sesshoumaru throwing confetti!?!??!?!??! I can't! rofl! I want Sesshy to be a little softer, because as I explained before, this is my story, and it is 500 years in the future, people don't have to constantly fight and defend themselves an yes, Kohaku is older than Sango in this story. I didn't think that had been done yet, or from what I have read it hasn't so I did it. Sorry for the confusion.)**

_When they finished their tasks, they all went inside to change into their swimsuits. The party was going to be a pool party. Inuyasha lived in a mansion and his family was rich, they had a pool with a water slide and a diving board. It was a HUGE pool. So they went inside to change. Kagome, Sango, and Rin wanted to be the first into the pool because of the awesome decorations. _

_Kohaku and Sesshoumaru also decorated the pool, they put little flowers inside plastic balls so they would float and not get overturned. They also had candles surrounding the perimeter of the pool so you can see with a soft gentle glow until the fireworks go off._

_Kagome, Sango and Rin went inside and grabbed their swimsuits. Kagome's was blue, kind of flowered, with a bikini top and a little skirt that is attached to the swimsuit bottoms. It had a white swirl pattern with different shades of blue. _

_Sango's swimsuit was magenta, it was a bikini top and boy short bottoms. The top had different designs on it, it had magenta and light pink and white and the bottoms had dark pink and a little bit of green designs sewn on to make on of the sides have a rose on it._

_Rin's was green and it had a dark green bikini top and dark green bikini bottoms. The pattern was kind of like Kagome's but it was with thread instead of colors. She had all different shades of green thread on her swimsuit. The thread made out a frog on one side a d dragon on the other. Rin decided to name the dragon Ah-Un after her friends and soon to be cousins, she liked to tease them about their dragon-youkai blood. _**(A/N Rin is engaged to Sesshoumaru and they and his cousins, through some long relationship.)**

_The girls were the first ones changed and ready at the pool. They started talking, waiting for the guys. The girls wanted to rub in their faces that they got in the pool first when out of the blue someone snatched Kagome up and held her bridal style, while someone else snatched Sango and held her the same way. Then someone grabbed Rin and held her. All three girls started flailing their arms while the respective guys held them over the deep end of the pool._

_Sesshoumaru was holding Rin, while Miroku was holding Sango and Inuyasha had Kagome. Sesshoumaru started to count, slowly, "One…" all three girls' eyes widened as they realized what their friends were about to do. Inuyasha continued, "Two…" Kagome, Sango and Rin looked at each other. "Three!" Each guy screamed and they dropped the girls, who were screaming until they hit the water. They came up sputtering and coughing out water and swam to the edge of the pool. Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging onto each other trying to stay upright from laughing. Sesshoumaru laughed quietly to himself._

_Each male froze when three very angry looking females walked towards them, their aura's flaring. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared a look before sprinting off at top speed leaving Miroku behind to deal with the wrath of three angry women. _

_The girls smiled at each other and continued to walk up to Miroku. Kagome asked, "Miroku, who's idea was it to dump us in the pool?" _

_He replied, "Inuyasha's." _

_Kagome nodded, "I thought so."_

_Kagome gestured for Miroku to come closer and he reluctantly complied. She looked at each girl and said, "I have a plan." She told them her plan and they started executing it, while Miroku helped them._

_About fifteen minutes later when everything was ready, Miroku went to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and said, "Hey it wasn't that bad. They forgave me they want to see you guys to tell you they aren't mad at you either."_

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started walking towards Kagome and Rin smugly, thinking they were off the hook because their friends forgave them. Miroku hid a smile for how stupid his friends could be. He followed them, and when they were about ten feet from the girls Miroku silently slipped away. _

_Kagome and Rin were talking sitting at a table by the pool. Sango was nowhere to be seen and Sesshoumaru wondered where she was. The girls turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and smiled. The boys smiled back. Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Why did you dump us into the pool?" She slowly started walking forwards so she was almost toughing him and she whispered very close to his ear, "Why?"_

_Inuyasha gulped and started backing up, feeling uncomfortable with Kagome acting this…sexy. Kagome kept on advancing until she saw that Rin had managed to do the same with Sesshoumaru. Then both girls looked down and saw the white streamer line they had put down. The girls smiled and said simultaneously, "We forgive you."_

_Then they took one more step forward until they were standing on the streamer and they put their hands on the guys' shoulders and pushed, firmly. Both males toppled backwards into the pool. Kagome and Rin were on the ground laughing. Sango and Miroku jumped out from behind a bush with a video camera. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still I the water and Sango passed the tape off to Kohaku who put it in a video tape for safe keeping._

_Kagome and Rin walked with Sango and Miroku to the edge of the pool, where they boys were spitting out water and wringing water out of their clothes. _**(A/N They hadn't changed clothes when they dunked the girls.)**_ Kagome, Rin, and Sango and Miroku high-fived each other and Kagome, finally getting her laughter under control reached down to help Inuyasha out of the pool, but he pulled her in, and Sesshoumaru did the same to Rin when she wasn't looking. Sango was laughing really hard and didn't see Miroku come up behind her, the only male in a swimsuit, and grab her and jump in. Everyone started laughing until they realized the party was going to start soon, so Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to change into their swimsuits. _

_Inuyasha's was red with black swirls on it. Sesshoumaru's was white with blue and red. _**(A/N gotta be patriotic on 4th of July! I live in the USA in case you guys didn't get that.)**_ Miroku's' was purple with white swirls. Miroku came in with the other males so he could grab some towels for himself and the girls. Kohaku's was yellow and black and blue. _

_As soon as the boys were out of youkai earshot the girls started talking and when the last strand of silver hair disappeared through the door, Kagome motioned Kohaku over. Kohaku walked over and Kagome asked "Do you have the tape?" _

_Kohaku nodded and pulled it out of his backpack, which was sitting by the table. Kagome turned to Rin and asked, "Rin, do you think you can convince Sesshoumaru to put up the big screen with the projector?" Rin smiled evilly and nodded._

_Kagome smiled and said, "Kohaku and Sango, go and find the projector, please, we will be here when they come back to say that you went and got some drinks so make sure to get some."_

_They nodded and went off, looking for the projector. Rin turned to Kagome and said, "So do you like Inuyasha?" _

_Kagome sweat dropped, "No I do not like Inuyasha! He is a friend!"_

_Rin laughed at her younger friend's outburst, "You seem pretty defensive, maybe you do like him." She winked._

_Kagome splashed her. Rin splashed back, and when Sango and Kohaku came back with drinks, Kagome and Rin were engaged in a full-on splash fest. Sango jumped in and decided to play with them. While the girls were playing Kohaku watched with a smile as his younger sister, his younger sister's best friend, and his best friend's fiancé splashed each other._

_He started setting the projector up. When he was finished he saw Kagome get out of the water, but thought nothing of it. He was looking at Rin and Sango splashing each other._

_Kagome walked up behind Kohaku as he was smiling, he had though she just went to get one of the drinks on the table, but she came up behind him and gave him a big, wet hug. He jumped and spun around and picked her up. She started squealing and twisting around. Sango and Rin were laughing at them. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru walked out and saw this and started laughing. Even Sesshoumaru lost it. Kohaku walked over to the diving board and walked to the end and said to Kagome, "You ready?"_

_Kagome just looked up at him and shook her head, no. Kohaku said, "Too bad." He walked to the very edge and dropped his arms so that Kagome would have fallen in, if she hadn't grabbed onto Kohaku's wrist and pulled him in with her. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground laughing at his best friend, being pulled into the water by such a petite girl like Kagome. Sango watcher her brother with Rin. She could barely swim over to the edge of the pool so she wouldn't drown. Inuyasha and Miroku were using each other for support so they wouldn't fall over and Rin was trying not to drown. _

_When Kagome surfaced she started swimming over to the edge of the pool, but Kohaku grabbed her leg and pulled her back under. Kohaku then sped over her and reached the edge. _

_Kagome didn't surface for a little while. Each friend anxiously waiting for her return. "Oh shit!" Said Inuyasha and he jumped into the pool. He dove down to get Kagome and he couldn't find her. _

_Kagome was watching all this happen while she was under the waterslide. Then Sesshoumaru jumped in and dove down. Sango was searching wildly fro Kagome seeing is she could spot her from the surface. Kagome made a slight hand gesture so that the water around her rippled when she was sure Sango was looking. Sango saw and nodded slightly. Rin was also looking so Sango made a slight gesture to Kagome's hiding spot and Rin understood. Sango, Rin, and Kagome shared a secret smile before placing their attention back on the boys._

_By now Kohaku and Miroku had jumped in and they were all searching their hardest. Kagome looked at Sango and tilted her head. Sango understood and started, with Rin to make a diversion._

_Sango and Rin started crying saying they were never going to find their friend and that she will be dead and they will never find her body, Kagome climbed out of the pool and went around to the top of the water slide. Rin and Sango were splashing g a lot so Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wouldn't hear her get out of the water. _

_When Kagome was at the top of the water slide she nodded to Rin and Rin nudged Sango. Sango stopped talking and smiled. She looked up at Kagome and the boys, confused by this sudden mood swing, looked too. They saw Kagome going down the water slide, shrieking with laughter. Then the boys realized that their female counterparts had made fools of them again._

_Sango and Rin swam over to Kagome and congratulated her on a nice trick and laughed. Inuyasha started power-swimming over to them, Kagome saw him coming and tried to get out of the pool again, but he reached her before she could lift her body out of the water. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him in a tight hug._

_Kagome blushed so hard she swore her face would go permanently red. Rin and Sango started laughing. Kagome glared at them. They got out of the pool and Inuyasha asked, "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and got out of the pool. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at his friend. She was so beautiful. The way the water glistened on her skin made her even more beautiful. Her flowing raven hair, coated with glistening water droplets, her chocolate frown eyes, her slim petite figure, her long legs, her flat stomach. He was taking it all in. Her beauty. She started walking up to Sango and Rin. She fell into step with them and they started talking. _

_Kohaku swam up behind Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of his revere, "Hey man, what did you say to her? She was redder then a tomato."_

_Inuyasha smiled, "I didn't say anything, I don't think. I asked if she was okay. She said she was and she got out."_

_Kohaku said, "That was a pretty long hug for asking one question."_

_Inuyasha turned on Kohaku, glaring. Kohaku smiled and said, "Hey dude, calm down, I don't mean anything by it."_

_Inuyasha just ignored him and got out of the pool and walked over to the table the girls were sitting at with the drinks. He pulled up a chair beside Kagome and Miroku and Kohaku swam back over to Sesshoumaru. _

_Kohaku asked, "Sesshoumaru does Inuyasha like Kagome?"_

"_I'm not sure, Kohaku, it seems like it, but he hasn't said anything. Do you think that Kagome likes Inuyasha?"_

"_I am like an older brother to Kagome but she hasn't said anything either. I doubt she would tell me though. She would probably tell Rin and Sango."_

_All three boys got out of the pool and headed over to the table for drinks. Miroku pulled up a chair beside Sango and Sesshoumaru beside Rin. Kohaku, since he didn't have his girlfriend, Kanna, there with him, although she was invited to the party, along with her sister Kagura and her brother Naraku, sat down on the side of Kagome that wasn't occupied by Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him when he sat down, knowing he was missing his girlfriend. Kagome gave him a small hug._

_The seven of them had been friends for so long. It was always Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Rin. Souta was born three years after Kagome so he wasn't always with them, but he was friends with them as well. They were like a huge family. They all loved and supported each other and they were best friends. They almost never went to the same school at the same time, though. The only time was in elementary. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku were five years older then Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, Rin was only two years older then Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha._

_Rin and Sesshoumaru started liking each other when Sesshoumaru was a junior in college. Rin was a senior in high school and she had a boyfriend. He realized how jealous he got and he asked her out immediately and she and her boyfriend broke up. She was surprised but said yes, because she always thought he was cute. He ended up being an awesome boyfriend. She fell in love with him. He used to be a cold person, but she melted his cold façade and made him show his warm and caring side. He proposed to her after her sophomore year of college which was about two months ago. They are making wedding plans and they haven't announced when they want to get married. _

_Kohaku had a girlfriend named Kanna, who he got together with when he was a freshman in college, they had been together for five years at the beginning of their schooling when Kanna moved to Tokyo. _**(A/N Yes I know they don't celebrate the 4th of July in Japan, but I don't really care right now. I am trying to finish the chapter, because I have to _re-type_ it! Which is so ANNOYING! Well I don't care that they don't celebrate it. I live in America with American customs, and I needed there to be a 4th of July. Sorry if I offend you or something.)**_ He liked her because of her quiet personality, so unlike the women he had grown up with, including: Sango, Kagome, Rin, his mother and a few other people. He was drawn to Kanna. After they started dating Kagome realized that Kanna's brother and sister went to their school. Naraku had been held back so he was in Kagome's grade, but Kagura was their age. Kagura and Kagome and Sango were really good friends in school. They were also friend with Naraku._

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had been in the same class since kindergarten. They were always in the same class, probably courtesy of their parents, and they always played and hung out together. _

_Rin asked, "So, when exactly is the show you guys?"_

_Kagome looked at her and responded, "We are planning on having it next week. It will be for everyone! No charge, just a fun summer thing."_

_The rest of the band, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all nodded in agreement to what their lead singer had said. _

_The four friends had made a band when they were young. It was called Shikon No Tama. They had no idea where the name came from except Kagome's grandfather's stories. Kagome was the lead singer, Inuyasha sang and did drums. Sango did guitar and Miroku did bass guitar._

_Sesshoumaru looked down at his watch and jumped to his feet. It was almost time for the party to start!_

**A/N read and review please! Oh and I am also quite busy, so I am sorry about updates. I am trying really hard, but I am working on all my other stories as well! Can I please have 3 reviews for this chapter? Then I will post the next one!**


End file.
